Returning to the past
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: a time travel story. Future versions of Puck, Rachel, and eventually Quinn come back ten years to 2011 to stop a tragic event that destroyed their lives. How will they interact with their younger selves and the rest of the New Directions? Will they succeed in saving someone close to them? This story contains Finchel and Quick. adopted from dshortklutz
1. Returning to the Past

_Returning to the Past_

_A/n: this is a story that I adopted.. This story was originally done by dshortkluz. I hope that I continue it how that she wanted it. The first few chapters will be her original work. I was a long time fan of this fan fiction before I ever adopted it._

_**Summary: a time travel story. Future versions of Puck, Rachel, and eventually Quinn come back ten years to 2011to stop a tragic event that destroyed their lives. How will they interact with their younger selves and the rest of the New Directions? Will they succeed in saving someone close to them? This story contains Finchel and Quick.**_

**February 14****th****,2021**

**Lima, Ohio**

Twenty six year old Rachel Berry stood in the town's only graveyard. She was staring at a headstone that had faded in the ten years that it had been standing there. Just looking at the headstone brought tears to her eyes even after ten years. Taking in the name on the headstone felt like she was being stabbed a million times over in the heart. The polished stone read:

**Finn Christopher Hudson**

**1994-2011**

**Beloved son, brother and friend**

The day that he had been taken from all of them played over and over in her mind as the former members of the New Directions, including Matt Rutherford, Will Schuster and his wife, Emma and Finn's mother Carole and her husband Burt all stood beside her. The sobs coming from all of them carried across the cemetery as the pain of Finn's death was just as strong as it had been the day that he had been so horribly taken from them.

When everyone else had left, Rachel was still standing there with Noah Puckerman and his wife, Quinn. That day had brought them together as they had both banded together to keep Rachel from slowly killing herself in an effort to join the boy that she had still loved with everything that was inside of her. They had never gotten back together after their horrible breakup because she cheated on him with Puck just to hurt him for sleeping with Santana. They never had the chance because three and a half months later, Finn had been taken from her. He died trying to save her from being killed herself in a horrible accident caused by the actions of the one person she hasn't been able to forgive in close to ten tears.

It was Noah and Quinn's exclamations of anger that drew Rachel back to reality and she turned to see Jacob Ben Israel walking towards them. He was wearing jeans and a polo shirt, his Jew fro long cut off into a more stylish manner.

"What the hell are you doing here Ben Israel? Haven't you caused enough pain to last a lifetime? You are the reason that he's lying in the ground! Leave. If it wasn't for you he and I would be married and possibly have kids by now." I said starting to get hysterical as I told off the man who had been the cause of Finn being taken from us. It was everything Quinn and Puck could do to keep her from going for Jacob's throat. After ten years I still wanted him dead for what he did.

"Wait! Please just hear me out! I can fix this! We can save him!" Ben Israel said.

"You heard her, Jewfro, leave or we will let her hurt you." Quinn shot back at him nastily. She hated Jacob herself because her feelings for Finn had never died and they had been close to getting back together the day that he died. She had since admitted to herself that it would have never worked because Finn was had been still hurting over Rachel kissing Puck; especially when he had died saving Rachel from a falling light in the auditorium that Jacob had accidentally sent falling to the stage in his quest to stalk Rachel.

The love between Finn and Rachel had been more powerful than anything that Quinn had ever seen. After the accident I had stayed single for ten years. None of the guys that the rest of them, including Finn's mother, had set me with had been good enough for me. All I wanted was Finn back, so I merely existed, because instead of going to Julliard, NYADA or another performing arts College. I had changed my career path much to my parents' dismay. The career path that I chose was working towards medicine so that I could help those that need it. Where I am due to graduate from medical school and start my Internship in five months here in Lima. Without him, the loud arrogant girl had become an emotionally shattered woman who quit the New Directions that very day, vowing to never sing again. If Finn was around today he would hardly recognize me.

"I have a way to go back and save Finn. To make right what my selfish actions caused. Please hear me out and then if you don't believe what I am telling you then I will let Puckerman hit me because I deserve it." Jacob begged, falling to his knees with tears falling from his eyes.

"Get up." My voice was very harsh as I spoke to the man that basically destroyed my life. "You have five minutes and after that you are leaving, even if Noah has to drag you out of here." I said.

"What I caused to happen to Finn has stayed with me for ten years and five years ago, I met a man named Dr. Jace McKenzie. He was working on a machine that could take a person back to a certain place in time." Jacob said.

"Get the fuck out of here, Jacob! Time travel isn't real!" Noah was furious and ready to kill the man who had taken his best friend/ brother away from him. And to tell you the truth I don't blame him.

"Yes it is! I have tried, Puck. The only catch is it takes you back three months before the event you want to stop happens and you can't use the button that brings you back until you have done what you set out to do." Jacob turned to face Rachel, who was starring right at him in disbelief. " I wouldn't lie about this, Rachel. You can go back and save him. You can even prevent the events that lead to your breakup you can make things right with him. It works and is waiting for you and whoever you choose to take with you because the machine only fits two people." Jacob said.

"Fine, take me to meet this doctor." I said.

"Rachel, please don't tell me that you believe this shit!" Noah exclaimed.

"Noah, I want Finn back and if Jacob's doctor can bring him back to us, I want to try and if die then I will be with Finn again either way. I am doing this."

I turned and followed Jacob out of the graveyard while Quinn and Puck exchanged a look of disbelief.

"Go with her, Puck and if Jacob is right and that machine works, she is going to need you to keep her from doing something stupid." Quinn said squeezing Puck's hand.

Puck kissed his wife gently on the lips, savoring her touch because he had a feeling it would be a while before he saw her again. He then followed Rachel to Jacob's car, hoping that this quest wouldn't cause his friend more than she had already suffered.

**November 14 2010**

**Right before the events of The Substitute**

Finn Hudson was walking down the hall of McKinley High School, going to the locker of his girlfriend, Rachel. He could see her standing there looking beautiful in a red dress that looked amazing on her. But before he could get to where she was standing, someone shoved him into an empty classroom and slammed the door closed behind him.

When he finally go over the shock of being pushed into this room, Finn noticed the person standing beside the door. It was his friend Puck but something wasn't right with him, even as slow as he could be, it was clear that something was wrong with his friend.

Movements in the corner of the room made him turn his head to face a young woman stepping out of the darkened corner of the classroom. He felt himself go pale in shock as the face of the girl he loved in this beautiful woman in front of him. He was going to go with that but then the woman opened her mouth to speak.

"You aren't going crazy, Finn. It's me, Rachel just not yours. I'm from the future."

At that moment, Finn passed out onto the floor, hitting his head on the chair on the way down.


	2. Fixing a mistake

_Fixing a Mistake_

_**A/n : Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. Remember reviews help writers! The future version of Rachel will be known as Rae from this moment on and the future version of Puck is Noah.**_

The future version of Rachel rushed to Finn's side, panicking at the sight of him hitting his head on that desk. Her medical training kicked instantly kicked in as soon as she saw him hit the desk. She soon rushed over and checked out his heart rate and breathing. He had nearly given her a heart attack. As she was checking his pupils, he started to move around and wake up. A look of desire came into his unfocused eyes at the sight of her. Though it took everything that Rachel had that took her to stop herself from kissing him right there in that classroom. To feel his sweet lips on hers for the first time in ten years would be like heaven to her.

"Hold it right there. I'm not your Rachel, and I am pretty sure she wouldn't appreciate you kissing another girl, even if it is the future version of her."

"Puck, help me out here. Tell me that you don't believe this. There is no such thing as time travel, right?"

Noah walked away from the door where he had been keeping watch and knelt down next to the best friend he had lost years ago.

"I'm not the Puck that you know, Finn. Glance out in the hall and you will see him and your Rachel anxiously looking for you."

He helped Finn stand up and they both walked over to the window that showed the hallway. Finn gulped at the sight of the younger version of the man standing beside him and the Rachel he had just been staring at before he had been pulled into this empty room, glancing around anxiously.

"We need to get them in here. So Finn go and get them. They need to know about mine and Noah's presence here in the past. They could help figure out how to explain to the others who we are. Before we do that I have a piece of advice for you Finn. Rachel deserves to know the truth about you and Santana and I suggest that you do it before Santana does it for you. If Santana does it for you she will put the worse possible spin on it. And more importantly if you let Santana tell her, and Finn I am dead serious here your relationship will never recover from it.

Finn could see the tears in future Rachel's eyes as she told him this. He realized that this was real and so was the pain that was in future Rachel's eyes as she talked about this. He could see the pain and sadness in her beautiful dark eyes and wondered what had happened in the future to make her like this.

"How am I going to tell her without her breaking up with me or crying?"

Everyone knew past, present, and future that it always broke Finn's heart whenever he saw Rachel cry. Which Puck knew being that he was Finn's best and oldest friend/ brother.

"Trust me, Finn. She won't break up with you and don't go with her to for couples counseling, it will be a disaster because she will make things worse for you than they already are. Plus teenagers should not be in couples counseling. Just be honest with Rachel about why you slept with Santana in the first place. Oh and do a better job at defending her from what Santana and the other members in Glee Club like to spew in her direction. It makes her feel horrible about herself every time you do nothing when Santana treats her so badly.

"Now that you have made changes to the future other than the ones that we came here for, maybe we can get started on what we need to do. I have a wife to get back to and you owe me big time for this Rae."

Finn watched them in shock before going to the door and opening it to reveal Rachel and Noah standing out in the hall, getting ready to open the door. He motioned for them to come into the room with him. They reluctantly followed him and they both stopped short at the sight of Rae and Noah.

"Finn, you better not be playing a prank on us." Rachel sounded irritated at him as she placed her hands on her hips.

"He isn't playing a prank on you, Rachel" Noah stated, walking over to stand beside Rae.

"You are not seeing things. I am you or you from ten years from now. So we don't get mixed up, call me Rae."

"How do I know that you are really me?" Rachel's voice was full of doubt. Rae smirked before she replied to her younger self's question."We have a heart shaped birthmark between are navel and our female parts, which only our doctors and the people who have changed our diapers have ever seen.

Rachel blushed beat red as wicked smirks came over Finn and Puck's faces. Noah just looked at his future counterpart with a serious look on his face.

"Rae, you are embarrassing that poor girl. Can we just get on with this so we can figure out how to get through the next three months? So that I can get back to my wife an those we care about."

"Why are you here?" Puck asked his voice serious for once. And he looked deathly white almost like he already knew the answer to his question and feared that his assumptions were correct.

"Something happens three months from now that will devastate mine and Noah's world because of this we are here to stop it from happening.

"What?" Rachel asked quietly. A look of suspicion had come into her dark eyes.

"We can't tell you that or it would ruin the rest of what is supposed to happen during this time." Rae said,

"We need to come up with a story of how you two people that look so much like Rachel and Puck but ten years older are here in Lima."

"May I tell our fathers about you? They should be able to explain your presence here, Rae."

"That will work. Noah should be able to pretend to be a distant family member of Puck's dad. One that his mom doesn't know about. So she won't ask to many questions." Rae stated, before turning to look at Rachel. "The only ones that we want to know about this will be our dads, and the glee club. Nobody else can know that we are here from the future."

Everybody nodded in agreement before Puck and Noah started to leave the room and Finn held his hand out for Rachel to leave with him. Rae placed s hand on both their shoulders while sharing a significant look with Noah.

"I need the two of you to stay with me for a few minutes. There are some important things that the three of us need to discuss." The tone in her voice was almost pleading as Rae watched Noah and Puck leave the room while Finn and Rachel stayed with her, holding hands and looking at Rae with curiosity.

"Rachel, tell him the truth about Jesse, he has a right to hear this."

Rachel's eyes became wider than they already were before turning to look at Finn with tears filling her eyes.

"I never had sex with Jesse. I lied to you so you wouldn't find out that I couldn't go through with it because he wasn't you. That even when I was still with him, you were still in my heart and soul.

Rae gently reached over and squeezed Rachel's hand before turning to look at Finn. He had a joyful but apprehensive look on his face, because he knew what was coming next. And for the first time he was genuinely afraid.

"It's time to tell her the truth, Finn. Tell her about what we talked about before she came in here. It will be okay. You can trust me."

Finn took Rachel's hand and exchanged a look with Rae before taking a deep breath and finally telling the truth.

"I lied to you, too. I had sex with Santana that night."

Rachel pulled her hand away from him and started to rush out of the room, sobbing uncontrollably. It was only Rae's voice that stopped her.

"Rachel, if you leave this room and don't give him a chance to explain what really happened, you will regret it."

Rachel turned back around to where Finn and Rae where standing, her arms wrapped around her body in a protective manner and tears began to fall down her cheeks. Rachek had never looked more vulnerable.

"Rachel, it meant nothing to me. She was nothing to me. I regretted it the moment that it happened, because she wasn't you. I wish I would have waited for you but you were with Jesse and planning to have sex with him. I was jealous and did something that was stupid in an effort not to think about you and St. Jackass.

"Do you want to go to Miss Pillsbury for couple's counseling?" Rachel asked so softly that it was almost a whisper.

"No, don't do that Rachel." Rae stated. "She can't even handle her own love life, how can she advise anybody else on theirs."

"You know something about this don't you?" Rachel asked Rae, with a suspicious look on her face.

"In my time, Santana told the truth in an effort to break the two of you up and cause trouble. She succeeded in taunting Rachel so badly that she did something that she did something so stupid and thoughtless that it hurt Finn and you never made things right between the two of you." Rae looked at Rachel with a haunted look that it gave the younger girl and her boyfriend chills just to see it. "I am you without Finn; I would not wish this pain on anybody. Don't give up on your relationship because it is worth more than anything you will ever have and when you lose it, the pain never goes away."

Rae turned and walked out of the room, leaving Finn and Rachel alone in the empty classroom. He held his arms out to her and she rushed into them, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Are we worth fighting for, Rach?" he murmured softly against the top of her head.

"Yes." She whispered.

He leaded in and softly kissed her, getting lost in the feel of her lips moving against his. Rae watched them through the window as new memories started to flood through her mind. The ones of the breakup that would have taken place two weeks from now were gone. But the ones of mourning Finn were still there so his death was still going to happen if she didn't figure out how to stop it.


End file.
